User talk:Braidenvl
Scrin ship and Tacitus Yes, I believe that the object in the Scrin ship that crashed in America housed the Tacitus (I think Kane said that to Slavik in one of the cutscenes in Tiberian Sun). The ship itself was also made by Nod with technology recovered from the Tacitus (as are the Banshees). In that you're right (at least, as far as I can recall). AthCom 09:43, 29 July 2008 (UTC) Agreed. Regarding the Renegade saucer, I believe that it was created by the race that created the Tacitus, who, in the Tiberium Wars database, identify themselves apart from the Scrin. From that, I believe that the Scrin are "cousins" (Brother) of this race, that the Scrin broke from the others (Ascended), that the Tacitus species is a remnant of the original Scrin species (again, Ascended), or that they are unrelated, despite the common blue coloration, and that they placed designs of Scrin vessels into the Tacitus because they had encountered them before. --Braidenvl 15:58, 29 July 2008 (UTC) :Ah, I didn't know that you meant the Renegade saucer (I thought the Tib Sun one ;)). As for that one, I think I'll side with you (that they're not the C&C 3 Scrin, but the Tacitus race (and that that ship brought the Tacitus to Earth?)). P.S.: Why is it that every fan whom I ever talked to about CnC always played either RA or Tib Dawn at a young age, while I (being a major CnC fan too, I might add) only heard about it when I was 12 and started with RA2 and Tib Sun? Don't worry, I've played them all, just need to finish Tib Dawn and Red Alert Soviet side =). AthCom 12:53, 30 July 2008 (UTC) To be honest, I got started on my C&C obsession with RA1 when my cousin brought it over to our aunt's house one day. I still remember doing the second Soviet mission; while he was on the phone, I churned out Rifle Infantry, feeling horrible when any of them died. Yeah, the TS "Scrin" ship was made by Nod, perhaps explaining its slightly less-insectoid appearance. However this raises one question; when did Nod build the Cairo Temple, as the Nod ship was built at the end of TWI? --Braidenvl 14:08, 30 July 2008 (UTC) :When it was precisely built, no one will know, but it was at least there at the end of TWI (Renegade). How come that game was reviewed that badly anyway? Sure, it had 'not the most optimal graphics', but it had a great story and the nostalgic Tib Dawn feel. I hate Nick Parker, though. AthCom 14:30, 30 July 2008 (UTC) I think Havoc was supposed to represent more of a "renegade" (teehee) commando archetype, but wound up seeming kind of goofy. The bad reviews weren't so much about the graphics, which I find pretty good, but the AI and online lag. However, real Command and Conquer units don't avoid fire in the field, either, and the lag has supposedly been fixed since its release, even though I haven't played Renegade multiplayer in years. I find the technology of both sides to be a little too advanced for the First Tiberium War, but it was to make Renegade a more suitable FPS than it would have been with more Tiberian Dawn-esque technology (Desert Storm-era stuff.) However, all the GDI forces (except for some prisoners) were under the command of General Locke, making them GDI Special Forces, and all the Noddies were attached, in some way, to the ReGenesis Project, controlled by the Black Hand. This, in addition to the fact that Renegade is an FPS set at the end of the war, is how explain the various technological differences between Dawn and Renegade. --Braidenvl 14:47, 30 July 2008 (UTC) :Yes, I suppose you're right. I've never went on line though, so I couldn't say about the lag. One last question: do you own anything from Petroglyph? I'm going to leave you alone now, though. I can't see how you want to be bothered by me all the time. ;) AthCom 14:56, 30 July 2008 (UTC) Sorry I took so long, but I don't own any Petroglyph games. I'm definitely gonna get Empire at War eventually, though. As for bothering me, nah, but I won't be home for the rest of the week; I'll be at the beach. See ya. --Braidenvl 20:18, 30 July 2008 (UTC)